When I was Your Man
by YunnieBoo10
Summary: "...Aku harap ia melakukan semua yang harusnya aku lakukan, ketika aku adalah milikmu." / SONGFICT! YUNJAE! Dont like, dont read:-D Read n Review juseyoo?


"Yunho-ah, aku tidak tahan untuk seperti ini terus. Sebaiknya kita sampai disini saja, _ne_?"

"..."

"Aku akan merapikan baju dan barang-barangku sekarang. _Gomawo_, untuk selama ini. _Mianhae_, kalau aku sering merepotkanmu. Aku pergi."

* * *

_**Tittle: When I Was Your Man**_

_**Author: YunnieBoo10**_

_**Cast: Yunho, Jaejoong, dan kawanannya**_

_**Disclaimer: God**_

_**Warning: Songfict**_

* * *

**Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now**

* * *

Yunho membolak-balikkan tubuhnya gusar. Mengacak-acak sprei kasur dengan gerakan tubuhnya. Sampai akhirnya ia bangkit, duduk dikasurnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Yunho menatap ruangan yang tersisa dikasurnya. Kasur yang biasa ia tempati entah kenapa terasa lebih besar. Dan Yunho tersadar. Ada _seseorang_ yang sudah pergi dan meninggalkan ruangan kosong dikasur _Queen Size_ Yunho tersebut.

* * *

**Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same**

* * *

Yunho mengeluarkan mobil sedan hitamnya dengan hati-hati dari parkiran apartemennya. Setelah Yunho meluncurkan mobilnya ke jalan raya bebas _Seoul_ ia mulai menyalakan _AC _dan radio yang ada di mobilnya. Dan terputarlah sebuah lagu yang membuat hati Yunho terasa tersilet-silet saat itu juga. Lagu yang sudah sangat lama. Lagu yang berasal dari _boyband_ beranggotakan 5 orang yang debut pada tahun 2003. _Boyband_ yang selalu menjadi favorite Yunho dengan _seseorang_ yang biasanya ada disamping Yunho. Dan lagu yang diputar adalah lagu debut _boyband_ tersebut yang kebetulan adalah lagu favorite Yunho dengan _orang itu_. Lagu yang selalu dinyanyikan oleh mereka berdua. Lagu yang benar-benar…lagu mereka.

_**In my heart in my soul nayege sarangiran  
Ajig osaeghajiman uh uh baby  
Isesang modun gor noyege jugoshipo ggumesorado**_

* * *

**When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name**

* * *

Yunho sadar. 3 bulan sudah sejak _orang itu_ meninggalkannya, banyak yang berubah darinya. Perusahaan yang dibinanya tidak pernah ia urus. Semua tugasnya selalu ia serahkan ke sekertarisnya yang untunglah mengerti tentang keadaan dirinya. Ia tidak pernah kekantor. Apartemennya tidak terurus. Ia tidak pernah memesan orang untuk membersihkan apartemennya karena dulu, ada _orang itu_ yang selalu dengan rajinnya membersihkan apartemennya. Ususnya sudah sangat jarang merasakan nasi. Yang masuk kedalam ususnya hanyalah ramen, ramen dan sesekali makanan dari luar yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya yang mampir ke apartemennya.

Dan untuk hari ini. Yunho akan mengecek keadaan kantornya. Hanya mengecek lalu pulang. Saat sampai dikantor, Yunho segera diberi laporan ini-itu oleh sekertarisnya dan Yunho bersyukur karena selama kantor tidak ia urus, semuanya masih berjalan lancar. Saat sedang merapikan tasnya untuk hendak pulang tiba-tiba masuklah sahabat Yunho sedari dulu kedalam ruangannya.

"Yunho-_ah_! Tumben sekali kau ke kantor?" sapa Park Yoochun sahabat Yunho sedari Yunho SMP.

"Ya, hanya untuk mengecek saja. Sekarang aku mau pulang." jawab Yunho singkat. Yoochun berdecak pelan lalu merangkul pundak Yunho.

"_Ya_, Yunho. Ikutlah aku ke _club_ malam ini. Lepaskanlah penatmu yang sudah membuat rambutmu rontok itu. Lupakan sedikit masalahmu tentang Jae—"

"Jangan sebut namanya!" Yunho berseru memotong ucapan Yoochun membuat Yoochun kaget dan agak menjauh dari Yunho.

"_Mianhae_, Yoochun-_ah. _Aku selalu sakit setiap mendengar namanya dan untuk ajakanmu, aku menolak. Aku ingin istirahat saja," ujar Yunho seraya menutup resleting tasnya dan segera keluar dari ruangannya. Meninggalkan Yoochun yang menatap Yunho kasian.

* * *

**Too young, too dumb to realize**

* * *

Yunho sadar. Bahwa ia terlalu bodoh dan tidak peduli untuk sadar dengan semua yang _orang itu _rasakan hingga semuanya seperti ini.

* * *

**That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance**

* * *

Yunho seharusnya memberikan _orang itu_ bunga disaat-saat istimewa seperti peringatan hari jadi mereka atau ulang tahun _orang itu_. Bukan malah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dikantor. Yunho seharusnya memegang tangan _orang itu _disaat mereka pergi berdua. Bukan _handphone _atau _tablet_nya. Ketika ada waktu luang seharusnya Yunho memberikan waktu luangnya ke _orang itu_, bukan malah mengerjakan perkerjaannya yang masih bisa dikerjakan esok-esok hari. Dan seharusnya, setiap _orang itu_ mengajak Yunho ke pesta ulang tahun salah satu temannya, Yunho seharusnya menerimanya. Karena sebenarnya Yunho tau. _Orang itu_ sangat ingin menari dan _orang itu_ hanya ingin menari, bersama Yunho.

* * *

**My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong man like you to walk out my life**

* * *

Yunho berdiri didepan pintu masuk apartemennya dan menatap kosong kedepan. Semua yang ia punya. Yang ia miliki. Tanpa sadar sudah membuatnya menjadi sosok yang sangat menjijikan. Kesombongannya terhadap kesuksesan yang ia raih membuat ia tidak ingin kehilangan kesuksesan tersebut. Keegoisannya yang membuatnya merasa tidak ingin ada orang lain yang lebih sukses darinya. Kebutuhannya yang semuanya sudah terpenuhi membuatnya ingin menambah-nambah untuk membuat semua orang semakin berpikir bahwa ia orang yang sangat punya semuanya. Dan keegoisannya itu ia jalani tanpa menyadari bahwa ada_ sosok_ yang terluka dibelakangnya. _Sosok_ yang membutuhkannya. Membutuhkan belaian kasih dan sayangnya. Membutuhkan pelukan, ciuman dan kehangatan yang dimilikinya.

Yunho tidak pernah sadar bahwa semua keegoisannya itu membuat _sosok_ yang bahkan begitu kuat seperti _orang itu_, berjalan pergi dari kehidupan Yunho.

* * *

**Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes**

* * *

Sebulan ini, Yunho mencoba bangkit dari kesedihannya. Ia kembali kekantornya. Ia membersihkan rumahnya. Ia mulai sering menerima ajakan Yoochun untuk pergi ke _club _bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi entah kenapa Yunho selalu merasa tidak enak. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Menyebabkan semua hal yang dilakukannya selalu berakhir kekacauan. Saat membaca laporan keuangan, ia salah membaca angka dan membentak-bentak karyawannya yang bekerja dibidang keuangan perusahaan. Saat mencoba membersihkan rumahnya, ia malah memecahkan vas bunga yang ia beli jutaan won saat ia tugas diluar negeri dan saat ingin mengambil pecahan vas tersebut, tangannya malah terluka. Dan juga saat kemarin ia di _club, _ia mabuk dan membuatnya berkhayal bahwa _orang itu_ berada dihadapannya menari dengan lelaki lain dan membuat Yunho memukul lelaki tersebut.

Semuanya kacau dan Yunho bingung bagaimana harus menyelesaikan semuanya. Yunho bingung. Yunho takut. Setiap akan tidur ia selalu dihantui oleh kesalahan-kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Entah itu kesalahan dulu maupun kesalahan sekarang. Yunho takut.

Yunho membutuhkan _orang itu_.

* * *

Saat minggu pagi, Yunho dikejutkan oleh Yoochun yang datang ke Apartemennya dengan menggunakan kaus oblong, celana _training _dan handuk kecil dipundaknya seraya mengucapkan, "Ayo kita lari pagi!" dan membuat Yunho tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menyetujui ajakan Yoochun.

Dan Yunho menyesal.

Saat sedang berlari kecil disekeliling taman kota _Seoul_, Yunho melihat _orang itu_. Sedang tertawa bahagia dengan lelaki lain. Dihadapannya. Dihadapan Yunho, _orang itu_ tertawa bersama,_ orang lain._

Yoochun yang menyadari arah pandang Yunho segera menarik tangan Yunho dan mengajak Yunho untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Tetapi Yunho menolak, Yunho menyuruh Yoochun untuk pulang duluan. Ada sesuatu yang Yunho ingin bilang pada orang itu. Dan Yoochun menurut.

Lama Yunho terdiam ditempatnya. Menunggu saat yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan _orang itu_. Sampai akhirnya lelaki yang bersama orang itu beranjak dari sebelah _orang itu_ dan pergi entah kemana. Saat itu juga Yunho bergegas menghampiri _orang itu_.

"Kim Jaejoong," panggil Yunho.

_Orang itu_ menoleh. Dan Yunho akhirnya, setelah 4 bulan tidak melihatnya, Yunho kembali melihat wajah itu. Wajah yang sangat cantik. Yang dihiasi dengan mata hitam, bulat dan besar, bibir yang merah merona, hidung yang mancung, pipi yang tirus serta kulit wajahnya yang begitu putih.

_Orang itu_ terkejut saat ia menoleh dan melihat Yunho sudah ada dihadapannya. Tetapi dengan baik ia menutupi kekagetannya dengan baik. Dengan senyum menghiasi bibir merahnya, ia membalas sapaan Yunho, "Ya?"

Yunho mengambil nafas yang dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Ia berdehem kecil lalu menatap mata bulat _orang itu_, "Walaupun ini sakit tapi aku harus bilang bahwa pertama-tama, aku tau aku salah."

_Orang itu_, atau bisa kita sebut Jaejoong, menghilangkan senyum yang ada dibibirnya. Tetapi ia tidak membalas perkataan Yunho. Dan Yunho kembali melanjutkan, "Aku tau, sudah sangat terlambat untuk aku meminta maaf padamu,"

"Tapi yang harus kau tau…"

Yunho terdiam. Jaejoong juga ikut diam. Sampai akhirnya Jaejoong sudah tidak sabar dan memaksa Yunho melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ya?"

"_Aku harap_, _lelaki yang tadi bersamamu selalu memberikanmu bunga saat hari jadi kalian atau saat ulang tahunmu. Aku harap ia selalu memegang tanganmu. Selalu memberikan waktu luangnya untukmu. Dan aku harap, ia selalu membawamu ke pesta karena aku tau seberapa cintanya kau menari. _Aku harap ia melakukan semua yang harusnya aku lakukan, **ketika aku adalah milikmu**."

* * *

**Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know  
I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours when he has the chance  
Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done when I was your man**

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Curcolan**

**HAI SEMUA! MIAN NE AKU NGEPOST FICT GA JELAS LAGI HEHE! Fic lama banget ini. Fic yang sebenernya mau aku jadiin fict debut *eaaaa* tapi blm pede buat publish cerita akhirnya aku diemin. Terus kemaren pada lagi bersih-bersih kamar nemu flashdisk aku jaman dulu (ga jaman dulu juga sih. Orang flashdisk aku kelas 9 HAHAHA) terus pas dibuka isinya fict ini. Yaudah aku publish aja deh. Daripada didelete sayang….terus buat sequel "Dream High" mian ne aku belum bisa bikin:( aku sibuk banget terus bingung nyari idenya. Maafkan aku :'''''( makanya fic ini sebagai permintaan maaf juga hehehe.**

**Ne, last word,**

**Review. ne?**


End file.
